redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riftgard Princess/Ironcrag - A Bedtime Story
“And what can I help you little ones with today?” Teagan closed the book but did not lay it on her lap, instead holding it upright so that she could rest her paws and chin upon it. The four dibbuns shuffled their foot paws and wouldn’t meet her eyes, mumbling shyly for a moment, before the little otter cub sauntered forward bravely, summoning up courage. “Is it true you was married to a vermin miss?” he asked before becoming bashful again and looking ashamed to have asked. Teagan sat silent in surprise at this question, before composing herself. “Where did you hear that?” she asked gently. “Minty said her mam said you had.” a small hedgehog tittered, pointing at a squirrel dibbun who was looking defiantly at her toes. “And we say she’s a great big fibber!” “I am not!” Minty protested, wrinkling her nose. “And my mam said- “Well if you want to hear about it, I’ll tell you the story.” Teagan said, leaning against the top of her book and smiling at them. All of their eyes widened. “You mean it’s not a big fib?” the ottercub demanded excitedly. “I don’t see why you think it should be.” Teagan replied gently. “What's so unbelievable about it?” The mole dibbun, a fellow by the name of Bunko, wrinkled velvety face into a gentle smile, his little black eyes bright. “Cause usn’s think missy Teagan’s too gurt pretty for a ugly vermin beast burr aye.” “That’s sweet of you.” Teagan placed her book to the side and reached down to pick up the Bunko, placing him on her lap, and kissing the top of his soft head. “But it’s no fib. But I’m only going to tell it to you four, that is, if you can keep it a secret between us?” All of the little ones excitedly clambered up on the bed beside her, much liking the idea of having a secret story all to themselves like a special club. “But what did you want to go marrying vermin for?” Minty demanded once she was comfortable. “Everyone says they're awful mean and nasty.” “And they smell orful and don't wash.” The hedgehog added. “You don't like to wash.” Teagan pointed out: “Yeah but that's different.” He replied haughtily. “No it ain't.” The ottercub chuckled. “Well not all vermin are awful and bad. Some just keep to themselves.” Teagan informed them before an argument broke out. “You only hear about the bad ones in cavern hole so you don't hear about the boring ones that do nothing.” “So he did nothing then?” Minty sniffed at that. “That’s boooring.” “Are you going to hear a story, or do you only want to ask questions?” Teagan asked curtly. “Story.” Minty mumbled sullenly. “Well you see, a lot of vermin do come, and they are greedy and want power and riches that are not theirs. But there was a group of Vermin, who, though not good, were not exactly what you would call evil either. You could call these particular vermin as a well ordered community with their own particular type of honor.” Torque Ironcrag was a highlander, born and bred in the harsh rocky outcrops of the moors. He lead his people with a stern, but just claw, and he maintained a unbreakable code of honor among his people, as his predecessor had before him, and so on. Their clan knew the ways of their kind. They had seen many vermin hordes fall under their own natures and give to terrible leadership, all destroyed in power struggles and sieges or oaths of vengeance and pride. So they had created a place where they need not follow the same destructive paw steps of those before them. One could only stay in the clan if they did their share of work, and if not, were banished. Those that wished to challenge those above them, would have to best them in combat. All disputes were taken with the clan leader, and judged by him, and if they could not be settled, would again be settled by combat. Anyone deemed unworthy or rebellious would be cast out. Torque was a mighty stoat, strong and hefty, and he had two children, twin boys, one of which he was very proud of. Jelert took after his father in build and character, and though he was not the cleverest of beasts, he was no fool. He had a good head of sense at least, but unlike his father, he had a good sense of humor, and was willing to laugh and mingle with the lower ranks. Even though he was not as strict and formal as his father, he maintained community, and was an excellent fighter, and his father loved him in his own way, and favored him. Gareth, did not inherit his father's build, though he did inherit his father's lack of humor. Though he had inherited his brains and his strict character. However, he hadn’t the qualities of a leader that Jelert possessed, nor the fighting skill. Gareth was intelligent, prideful, and lazy. He took little interest in things like fighting, and saw it as useless and vulgar, preferring instead to focus on things like brains, planning, culture, and cunning. He would be a leader like those many before him who had been killed by their own greed and pride, his father was sure. Though Gareth was content to plan in the shadows while others did the dirty work, so he was by no means popular, or well liked. He had not managed to gain any of his brothers popularity or his father's respect, seen as a weakling and a coward interested only in keeping himself clean and presentable and not in harming his looks or his clothes. Jelert however, adored his clever twin brother. Together they were a snake, the cunning head and the strong swift body that worked together. Gareth taught Jelert tactics and Jelert gave Gareth fencing lessons. They were a team. Torque was not pleased. They were too dependant on one another, he thought, and Gareth was a disappointment to his legacy. However, even Torque was not so strict he could callously cast his own son out. If anyone has potential, it is custom for them to be given a chance to prove himself. So Gareth, and several other incompetent clan beasts who had been found unfit for their duties, were brought before their leader, and given instructions to prove themselves. They must go out and come back with proof that they were worthy of the Ironcrag clan. Whether to conquer or gather land, or more followers, they would not be allowed to come back empty pawed. Gareth was humiliated, but he had no choice in the matter, so, pridefully vowing that he would prove himself to his father ten times over, he and his band of misfits left. And that was how I met him. The dibbuns had all been listening attentively, except for the occasional squirming or pushing for a better seat. It was at that moment, the infirmary door opened, and the badgermum walked in, eyeing the little group suspiciously, her eyes gentle, but stern. “So that’s where you little scamps got off to then!” she snorted, gathering them up and herding them towards the door, deaf to their protests. “You shouldn’t be bothering Miss Teagan, it isn’t her job to entertain you, she has a very important job here in the infirmary, what if somebeast needed her?” “They weren’t any trouble.” Teagan assured her. “Would you like me to help you put them all to bed?” “No, no don’t worry yourself.” the badge lady waved a paw. Bunko kept his little arms wrapped around Teagans neck quite firmly, so that she still had to hold him. “Do usn’s have to go now? Missy Teager was only just startin her story.” “Story?” Tippy, the little dormouse mother, who assisted the badgermum peeked around the doorway, squinting suspiciously. “You come here Bunko.” she bustled the little mole out of Teagans arms so quickly Teagan hadn’t any time to blink, all the while glaring at Teagan with suspicion. “What story? What has she been telling you younguns is what I’D like to know!” She handed the mole to the badgermum. “You take these littleuns off then and i’ll be with you. I need to talk to miss Teagan.” The badgermum eyed them, shuffling awkwardly. She gave Teagan a sympathetic shrug, in a “better you than me” sort of way, and lead the dibbuns off to bed. “It was only a story, Miss Tippy.” Teagan turned and started reorganizing things in the room, if only to not meet the dormouse’s eyes. She limped along on her bad foot, stumbling under the slightest weight. “I won’t have you spreading YOUR filthy stories on our younguns!” tippy said indignantly. “Heaven knows what sort of influence the likes of you would have on them! I don’t know why the abbot even lets you stay here, with a thief and a rogue for a father and your philandering about! I won’t have you telling them stories without them being looked over by more responsible good beasts! I won’t have it!” Teagan said nothing, simply keeping her distance, hugging her book to her chest. “You’re lucky you’re still here!” Tippy added, bristling. “As an infirmary keeper.” Teagan responded crisply. “In charge of medicine that you might take, Miss Tippy. Certainly not the job for a beast who can’t be trusted with younguns.” she drew herself up and met the older maid's eyes steadily. “It was only a story, Tippy. I’m sure they can hear a lot worse down in the cellars where they sneak off to for strawberry cordial than they’d ever hear from me.” Tippy just bristled, and swept out of the room, face soured and paws akimbo, slamming the door behind her. Teagan shakily sat on the edge of her bed, hugging the book close for comfort. “If miss Teagan WAS married to a vermin…” Minty whispered to Nelson the Hedgehog as they settled in for bed. “What do you suppose it means, that she’s not with him now?” “Maybe he’s dead?” Nelson said sensibly. “Oh burr, don’t bees sayin’ that.” Bunko snuffled from his spot, his little eyes filling with tears. “That be gurt orful for missy Teager.” “Maybe he had to go, and then he’s gonna come back… and they’ll run off together?” Slip the ottercub hissed, tapping his nose knowingly. “No one likes vermin beasts. It’s not like he could stay here.” “Still say he’s dead.” Nelson sniffed imperiously. Category:Blog posts